The study of the effect of changes in concentrations of inorganic and organic pollutants of the natural and occupational environment on health is of major interest. However, most investigators agree that this problem cannot be successfully resolved unless better analytical techniques are developed and their quantitative limits proved. Only when such quantitative numbers are provided can correlations with ecological and health parameters provide useful information and proof for cleanup and control, etc. This research suggests that accurate quantitative data for concentration levels of pollutants in such environmental systems can best be obtained on site by preconcentration-sampling techniques. This research is concerned with a fresh approach to sampling and analytical measurement. It is believed that chemical derivatization of porous glass bead surfaces providing chemically selective surface sites is a possible approach to simple techniques for pollutant preconcentration which give a mechanically and chemically inert sample which can then be removed from the sample environment and analyzed either directly by neutron activation analysis, reflectance IR, x-ray fluorescence, etc.; or other standard chemical means. The instrumentation, design of sampling systems, measurement parameters, and proposed study areas are discussed.